Packaging of opto-electronic components, as opposed to semiconductor or electronics integrated circuits, requires not only hermeticity for preventing moisture from entering the package, but also precise alignment of optical components for achieving maximum light-coupling efficiency. The conventional TO (Transistor-Outline) technology poses a daunting challenge for the opto-electronic designers because it limits the possibility to provide both accurate alignment and hermeticity.